The Accidental Kiss
by KiraraMika101
Summary: When Karma Akabane comes to school after his suspension, he is already the talk of the show, and Nagisa, knowing of Karma's tendency to slide easily into any group, gives him a proud smile. This did not mean to take it out of context, however, and use it for one's own gain, Koro-sensei!


**This is not specific to the scene of when Karma comes to school after probation, nor is it an accurate description of how long he'd been there, nor is it strict with the main story. It is purely entertainment for your thirsty minds.**

 **The Accidental Kiss**

"Did you see what I just saw? whispered one of Nagisa's classmates to another. " That Karma kid actually tricked Koro-Sensei!"

"Look," called another. "He's shaking!"

Sure enough, Nagisa's yellow squid for a teacher _was_ shaking, standing before Karma Akabane with his tentacle extended to shake his hand.

At least, part of it was elongated.

The rest was on the red-headed boy's hand, who was calmly standing outside the school with his own arm out. Yellow goop ran down his open palm as he grinned lazily up at the teacher, his light copper eyes cool and hot at the same time.

Whats up, Teach?" he said in a low humorous voice. "Cat got your tongue?"

"How-?!" He haltingly asked, appalled as much as the others. Everyone was standing still and staring at them in complete shock.

Karma Akabane had shook Koro-sensei's hand in his moment of greeting, and unexpected for everyone, the teacher's hand erupted in Karma's own. It was the most bizarre unplanned thing Nagisa had ever seen class 3-E make, and Karma just entered the school from a three year probation.

He chuckled and flicked up his hand for the squid to see. Nagisa and the others gaped at the cut up dark foam knives taped to each of his fingers and palm, not believing his creativity.

"I figured you wouldn't let anyone get near you with these, so I took one and cut it into pieces," he flexed his fingers and wiped the goop off on his leg, looking highly amused. "You're weak for human contact, Teach. I didn't think you'd actually fall for that." He chuckled.

Nagisa could do nothing but shake his head fondly at his old friend. Three years of suspension, and Karma was already taking the stage back in school. Nagisa hadn't seen Karma in forever, but he realized, as he looked around at everyone, that no one knew what Karma had really been capable of.

They've heard of a boy who was suspended in his third year for violence, but not why. Their faces now looked a mixture of astonishment, fear, and admiration, when before they had looked skeptical.

Karma had done the unthinkable, Nagisa thought as Koro-sensei came back to his senses. He regenerated his tentacle and proceeded to congratulate the red-haired boy, everyone else following behind him.

Karma had given class 3-E their hope of killing the teacher back.

 _Killing the teacher?_

Nagisa's smile faded and he stared at his classmates and Koro-sensei, watching as they congratulated someone on an assassination attempt on him. Sometimes he did this, go in and out of sanity and insanity, and while he was sane, for those brief moments he wondered why they were being trained to kill someone.

Of course, that someone wasn't human, but their teacher, a squid alien, was about as human as the next person-personality wise at least. Koro-sensei was everything one would imagine a squid alien to be. He had all five of his senses heightened and could travel up to speed at mach 20. He was just too cool for words, yet, the reason why they were killing him was not because he could write tests for all of them _and_ correct it _and_ re correct it all in under five seconds, or because he could go around the world and be back in time for lunch.

It was because he blew up half of the moon and now was threatening to blow up the earth. It's because they as students are not in a normal setting like all the others, but in a place where they have to train as assassins to save mankind!

Nagisa's head began to hurt, and he had to sit down on the steps of class 3-E's steps.

Everyone were still praising Karma when Nagisa felt Koro-sensei's presence beside him.

Nagisa didn't jump, though he was surprised to see him with _him_ and not congratulating Karma.

The yellow squid loomed over him, his stretched grin big on his rounded face. Nagisa could never understand the thing's expressions. It was when he turned different colors like red for anger when he had any inkling. " What's the matter, Nagisa?" he asked him, voice filled with concern. "Is everything alright."

It was like no one tried to kill him. The teacher had moved on. Pulling his cheek away from his hand, Nagisa feigned a smile. "I'll be ok, Koro-Sensei. I just have these thoughts from time to time, is all."

"Thoughts like what? I would love to know." Koro-sensei said, giving Nagisa what he believed was a mischievous look. His one-of-a-kind laugh confirmed it.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you think I'm thinking about?" he asked curiously.

Koro-sensei's thick tentacles crossed over his chest, emphasising his pointedly closed mouth, but the red in his cheeks and his quiet giggles gave him away. Behind him, Nagisa could hear Karma explaining how he got there, his own unique laugh floating on the breeze.

Suddenly, Nagisa got it.

He stood up quickly, giving a shout of disbelief. "Koro-sensei! You can't honestly believe I'm...I'm..." he couldn't get it out.

Karma suddenly was there. He had a strawberry milk in hand. "Hey, Nagisa," he said with a lazy smile. "I need to talk with you about something."

Koro-sensei was positively gushing. Nagisa glared at him. Karma looked amused. "What's his problem?"

"I have no clue," Nagisa gritted out, feeling somehow exposed.

"Well," Karma began, sipping his milk. "Come on."

Nagisa stared at him in surprise. The other kids were coming to the school steps, the bell for school ringing out in the air.

"Now?" he asked him. Surely, he just heard the bell like everyone else had. Karma, however, just shrugged. "It pertains to the class so, yes, right now."

"You two can go," butt in Koro-sensei. "But. you better not be late. I'll be watching you," he said this with a glint in his eye, as if he actually knew Nagisa's secret, though he had not been thinking about it at all.

 _How come he thinks he knows?_ Nagisa thought uneasily as he followed Karma to the forest near the school. _I never let anyone know outright. Plus, this is the first time koro-sensei have seen me with him!_

What if it showed on his face, though? There had to be a reason why Koro-sensei thought that even though Karma came to school a few minutes ago. It wasn't even enough time to recognize anything between them.

Maybe he was being over imaginative, though, maybe Nagisa just _thought_ Koro-sensei knew his secret. Besides, it was stupid to even think the teacher knew his feelings just by him looking at Karma.

Yeah, Nagisa thought, his confidence back, Koro-sensei didn't know his secret. He was just acting his usual mysterious way. He was the one who blew up half the moon for no reason, after all.

Convinced of his secret being safe, Nagisa refocused on Karma, specifically, though he didn't know why, on his back. When Karma walked, it really pronounced the movement of his broadness. Nagisa could see clearly, as he was led toward a small patch of open space in the woods, the long easy strides his old friend was taking. It was mesmerizing.

"Here's a good place," Karma said, stopping. Nagisa snapped out of his daydreaming, blushing furiously when he saw Karma face him. He raised an eyebrow. "You know," he started, and then stopped. "I'm not even going to ask."

Great, he probably thought Nagisa was weird now. Karma spoke: " It's been a long time, Nagisa. How've things been for ya?"

"Great," Nagisa smiled cheerfully, ignoring the rush he got from Karma's light copper eyes watching him. "I'm actually coming to terms with this whole kill the teacher idea."

"Huh," Karma said absent-mindedly, as if not really listening to Nagisa. Then he smiled, which made Nagisa's heart beat a little irregularly. " So, I've heard. You've even made a book about his weaknesses."

So, that was why Karma had wanted to talk to him. His classmates must have told him about Nagisa's notebook. This bummed Nagisa out only a little. He just thought he wanted to get reunited, is all.

"Yes, I have," Nagisa answered, and pulled off his book bag to fish inside it for his notebook. "I had to in order to find a way to take him down, but so far it's just things that do no good for us."

"Let me see," he said, walking toward him. Nagisa held the book out to him and he took it. "Hmm," he said, peering at its pages. He looked to be calculating Nagisa's drawings.

"I think-" he started, until something rustling in the trees made him stop and look behind them. Nagisa looked too, and saw a yellow blur hide behind a tree.

He glared. _Koro-sensei!_

"Is that-"

Nagisa noticed Koro-sensei holding up something white and square in his arms. Something with bold words that suspiciously read-

"I love-" Karma was squinting and spelling out. Struck with sheer horror, Nagisa grabbed the lapels of Karma's blazer and yanked him in his direction. From years of being alert when others touched him, Karma's eyes went as hard as flints.

"What the- Nagisa!" he startled out, his fist stopping just at Nagisa's head. He put it down, staring wildly at him. Nagisa was breathing hard, his face aflame.

"I could have hit you." Karma simply said.

"Sorry," Nagisa squeaked out, and peeked over Karma's shoulder. Koro-sensei was moving back into the shadows, seemingly laughing at him. " I'm sorry, Karma."

Karma looked back at the trees where Koro-sensei was, but didn't see him. "Why did you pull on me like that? And why was the teach there?" he turned back to nagisa expectantly.

Nagisa quickly thought up a lie. " I told him we were practicing our dance moves-that's why I grabbed you like that because he had to know we were just dancing. I-I hoped he was convinced."

Karma was confused. "When did you tell him this? And why? I never spoke to you about dancing."

Nagisa was really in trouble now. His underarms were itching with nervousness. "Uh, remember when I was talking to him earlier and you came over to ask me something? That's when I told him. It was just a cover up to tell you about this notebook." Nagisa held his book up limply. " I was planning to let you in on it all along."

This seemed to moderately clear the confusion in Karma's eyes, but he still looked unconvinced.

"I saw him holding up a board or something. It said I love you. What's that supposed to mean."

Nagisa couldn't believe Karma read the whole thing! Oh God, now Nagisa felt like he was going to die.

"Koro-sensei humor," Nagisa said tricky. He gave a lopsided grin. "You know."

Karma shook his head, eyes narrowing. "No, I don't know. I was suspended from school, Nagisa."

Nagisa didn't say anything more, feeling like an idiot.

Then Karma moved closer to him, and smiled, lifting a blue strand of his hair out of his eyes. Nagisa's breathing stopped, his mind going blank. Wha?

"You really do look like a girl," said Karma, his devil face on. He laughed as Nagisa whipped away from him and hid his face. "Really!" he cried out.

Karma kept laughing, oblivious for the entirely different reason Nagisa was so upset. He thought Karma was going to... well, he'd gotten so close and he felt so warm... 

"We better head back, Nagisa," Karma was done with his amusement, back to business. "We've probably missed twenty minutes of class time."

"Right," Nagisa said forlornly, which hadn't meant to come out like that, but Karma caught it anyway.

"What?" he asked, concern on his face. Nagisa had always believed, out of everyone, he was the only one Karma looked at like that. The red-headed boy didn't really care much for anyone else.

"I've always joked with you," he was saying. "Don't tell me you've grown out of it now."

Nagisa had to quickly change his expression, or he'd be forced to tell the truth. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about having to do so much work. Its nothing."

Karma was staring at him.

"What?" Nagisa started, looking around for a yellow squid near him.

"There's something on your face." he said. And closed the gap between them. Nagisa stood still for the tall boy to get whatever it was, and Karma thumbed his cheek.

"What was it?" Nagisa asked curiously, but Karma wasn't done yet. His thumb, instead of swiping off his cheek, went slowly down toward his chin and rested there.

Nagisa thought he was playing around again. "Karma-"

Karma's lips shut up whatever Nagisa was about to say next, his mind beginning to spin in shock.

Karma's lips were cool and tasted like the strawberry milk he'd been drinking earlier.

When it ended, both of them was staring at each other, completely mortified.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Koro-sensei from the top of a tree. Karma and Nagisa looked up to see their teacher grinning down at them.

"Good job, Nagisa!"

"Koro-sensei, get down from there!" shouted Nagisa, horrified. "Stop shouting!"

Karma was silent, and Nagisa wanted to see his expression to the unexpected kiss, but failed to get over his fear of seeing disgust.

But didn't _he_ kiss him?

Koro-sensei landed beside them, his grin as wide as ever. He did his one-of-a-kind laugh. "You naughty kids are late for class, but I will let it pass this time because I set this up."

"You what?" Karma said angrily, glaring hard at the teacher. Nagisa frowned at the anger coming off Karma in waves. So, he _was_ disgusted. Karma didn't mean for that to happen and now their friendship was likely never to mend.

Koro-sensei wailed. There were two high pink circles on his cheeks. " I couldn't help it. Some of the students hid my romance novels and when I saw Nagisa looking at you I just _had_ to-"

" I wasn't looking at him that way!" Nagisa protested.

"Then what way was it, Nagisa?" asked Karma, finally turning to him. There was something in his golden colored eyes. It made Nagisa think that maybe his feelings were the same as his own ones. Maybe, Nagisa thought with swelling hope, he liked Nagisa as much as Nagisa like Karma.

Nagisa couldn't stare at him for very long.

Go on, Nagisa, tell him." Koro-sensei unhelpfully blurted out. Both Karma and Nagisa shouted at him: "Go away!"

The teacher giggled and shucked off.

"Look, Karma," began Nagisa, staring at the forest floor. "I've always liked you. You're, like, everything I'm not. Brave, strong, smart." Nagisa sighed. "When you stopped wanting to hang out with me, I thought you stopped wanting to hang out. And then you left for good."

He peeked up at Karma when he didn't hear a response, and Karma was grinning at him. "Really," he chuckled. " I thought the same things."

Huh? Nagisa gaped at him. "What?"

Karma shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing. Let's go before that pervert comes back wanting more ideas for his entertainment."

Nagisa smiled and followed Karma, his spirits bolstered. Maybe he and Karma would become better friends than ever before now. Who knew?

They were being taught in an assasination classroom, after all.


End file.
